Albion's Kitten
by LovelyLadyT
Summary: Two young girls that only wanted to get some candy find themselves trapped in Reaver's mansion. What will happen as the girls age?
1. Chapter 1

"Katheryn, wait up!" shouted Tanya. The young, dark skinned girl sprinted after Katheryn, her candy bag bouncing along the cracked sidewalk behind her. Her costume's cat tail fluttered along behind her. Why did Katheryn have to be smart and choose the lighter witch costume for Halloween? Tanya loved cats, so she naturally chose the cat costume. Katheryn could have at least told her the weather! Tanya let out a soft yelp of surprise as she tripped in a pothole, letting it turn into a growl as Katheryn stalked away. "Um, If you haven't noticed, I kinda fell!" shouted the young girl. Katheryn spun around, running back to help her fallen comrade. As she pulled Tanya up, any passerby would easily notice the difference in size. Katheryn was standing around 5'10", while Tanya only stood at 5'2". "Sorry," mumbled Katheryn,"I just really wanna get to that haunted house!" "Fine, let's go," groaned Tanya, "I don't even understand why you want to go there. It's falling apart, we could get killed!" "Well, I kinda like the little rush you get when you're standing close to death. It drives me crazy," answered the taller girl. There was no mistaking her love of the song "After Midnight". She grabbed Tanya's smaller hand, wrapping it firmly in her iron grip. "Ready?" asked Tanya. Without waiting for an answer, she jumped onto Katheryn's back, letting out a happy shout as she bounded off to a thin alley.

'.'-'.'

Reaver sat in his study, an angry scowl crossing his features. Nearby, Theresa stood elegantly, her hood covering the look of disapproval on her face. "These two girls you're fetching aren't bar wenches. They are destined to be the new heroes of Albion. One will take after Hannah, the other after you," she drawled. At hearing this, Reaver shot up, the barrel of his _Dragonstomper .48_ pointed directly at the covered forehead of Theresa. "No one can ever match my skill, you insufferable witch," he growled, "But, I will send my mercenaries after them. They should be in Albion, am I correct?" he whispered, twirling his prized weapon around his finger before setting it back into its holster. "They will reach Albion soon. Give them time."

'.'-'.'

The two girls stepped into the dull, mossy foyer of the haunted house. Katheryn stepped ahead of Tanya, letting her cling to the back of the ripped up witch's costume. Katheryn flinched as a soft scurrying passed by, closing her eyes to concentrate on her hearing. Tanya trembled violently, her head snapping to the source of a sound she heard every few moments. "Calm down, Tanya, it's just a haunted house," taunted Katheryn. Tanya let out a scream as she felt a hand grab her leg, only to shout in frustration as she realized it was Katheryn. "Will you let me leave if I go upstairs?" asked Tanya, desperation deep in her dark brown eyes. Katheryn hesitated for a moment, sighed, and nodded briefly before turning to go upstairs with Tanya. The two trick or treaters wandered through the halls, waiting for their chance to leave. Suddenly, Tanya jumped, letting out a loud yell. Katheryn turned to see Tanya clinging to the floor carpet, holding on for dear life as the end of the carpet fluttered into... a hole? The tall girl narrowed her eyes, staring into the swirling indigo depths of the hole. _It can't be a hole,_ she wondered,_ It's swirling, so it must be a portal! But to where?_ Katheryn finally cleared her thoughts, racing to save Tanya. The two girls both screamed in horror as a large, bright mass swirled from the hole, latching on to Tanya's leg. "If we go, we go together!" screamed Katheryn. They each let out a final scream as the light forced them into the portal, their exit from the haunted house.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls fell down the swirling darkness for what seemed like forever. Tanya still felt something holding her leg, but she was calmed y Katheryn's firm grasp on her hands. Tanya dared to open her eyes, staring down at the light. It seemed to have gotten brighter, and something was behind it. It seemed like... a room? Tanya furrowed her brow in confusion, groaning from Katheryn's shrieking making her ears ring horribly. She saw plush, red blankets, beautifully designed pillows, and extravegant furniture. It also seemed to be getting closer and closer. Suddenly, the light dissolved into nothing, and the two girls crashed into the bed, breaking it in the process. Tanya noticed Katheryn bouncing from the impact and arreling into a mirror. The shattered glass pierced her skin, and Katheryn let out a pained wail. "Shhh!" whisper-shouted Tanya. She stepped off the bed, plucking splinters from her arms and legs. Tanya could easily hear soft footsteps approaching the door, and she quickly hurried Katheryn into a corner. A maid opened the door, frowning at the sight of the two girls. "You two are coming with me," she said, clutching them both by their costumes. She stormed out the door, mumbling something along the lines of "you almost got me killed".

'.'-'.'

Reaver stood abruptly from his desk as a loud crash and a yell sounded somewhere in his manor. The maid standing nearby lifted her head, a worried look across her face. "Go see what happened," he said calmly. The maid quickly ran out the room. Reaver stared down at his work silently, his eyes closed in confusion. _If that was what I think it is, I don't know what will happen,_ he wondered. He looked up to see the maid come in holding two very awkwardly dressed girls. He let out a short laugh at seeing the shorter one. "Mary-Anne, get these two girls to their bedrooms. They'll need some sleep, will they not?" drawled Reaver. "But Master Reaver, won't you ask them how they got here?"she asked, clearly confused. "No need. Now go. I have work to do," he replied, turning back to the stack of papers. "But-" Reaver withdrew his Dragonstomper .48 from its holster, pointing it between the maid's eyes. "Such a pretty thing. It would be a shame to get your blood on these little kiddies," he said, staring straight into Mary-Anne's wide, blue eyes. The maid let go of the girls, backing towards the door. "Come girls, you must be very sleepy after ruining an entire bedroom..."

'.'-'.'

I know, short and crappy. Here's the story: I was working on the next paragraph, when I noticed I left a HUGE gap. So I made this sad little excuse for a chapter. Next one is uber long, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's eyes fluttered open, only to close again as the sun filtered in through her silk curtains. The first thing that came to mind was Katheryn. _Where's Katheryn? Is she okay? Did that Reaver dude hurt her? If he did, I'll- _"Good morning, Miss Tanya!" Tanya's thoughts were interrupted by her new personal maid, Josie. She looked young, and Tanya thought she was unlucky to have to work for Reaver. "Hi Josie," groaned Tanya. She slumped into the pillows as her maid walked out the room to bring in a bucket of water for her bath. "I wonder where Katheryn is," wondered Tanya aloud. She pulled herself out from under the plush blankets,shivering slightly as a draft came in from the open door. She stepped into the hallway, easily getting lost. "Going somewhere, I presume?" She stopped in her tracks, turning to see Reaver smiling down at her. He chuckled as he noticed the extreme difference in height; she seemed like a little ant from where he was standing. "I'm looking for Katheryn. Where is she?" she asked, her brow furrowed in frustration. "Oh, the normal-sized one," Tanya let out a growl, leering at him as he inspected his manicured nails, "She's in her room. Shame she's such a prude, but I'll teach her some new tricks when the time comes about." "Don't you touch Katie!" shouted Tanya, her usually dark face turned a bright red in sheer anger. "Don't worry, _little_ girl," he made sure to put emphasis on the word little, "Your friend isn't worth my time... _yet_." "Listen you horrible pervert, if you even think about putting your dumb hands on my friend, I'll-" "Tiny! That's no way to treat Mister Reaver. He's a man of high status you know." said Katheryn calmly. She walked towards Tanya, wearing the most beautiful crimson gown she had ever seen. "You would be mad if you heard what he said about you, Katheryn. And don't call me Tiny!" replied Tanya, her arms crossed and her foot tapping restlessly on the thick carpet. "Well, Tiny, breakfast will be ready soon. I understood you Samarkandians, always taking so long to do everything," said Reaver, already starting to walk away. Katheryn gave Tanya one look of disapproval before walking off after Reaver. The young girl let out a sigh before wandering back to her room to take a bath.

'.'-'.'

"Sometimes I just feel misunderstood. 'Oh, you're so young, you don't know any better!' I'm twelve! I'm old enough to take care of myself! And I pretty much already do! Why won't anybody listen to me?!" screamed Tanya. Nearby, Josie stood silently, nodding in agreement. "I understand. I lived the same way when I was young," she replied, picking up a small, soft cloth to wash Tanya's back with. "I hate it when everyone else calls me Tiny, but you can call me Tiny if you want, Josie," whispered Tanya. The maid stopped her movements to stare at the girls head in disbelief, but continued scrubbing her back softly. "Dip your hair," she said. Tanya obliged, leaning back until her shoulder-length, frizzy mess of reddish-brown hair was wet and shiny. Josie squeezed some soap from the cloth into the girl's hair, then scrubbed it in. "I'm hungry Josie," stated Tanya. "Well, I'm almost done," said Josie. The maid rinsed Tanya's hair, opening a large towel. Tanya stood and glared at the towel, wishing it would shrink, but it didn't. She sighed and stepped out the tub, letting Josie wrap the towel around her. Tanya blushed as the towel reached the floor, even as she wrapped it over her head to act like a hood. "Let's just get me dressed so I can have breakfast," mumbled Tanya. Josie giggled and stepped back, allowing the smaller girl to pass her.

'.'-'.'

Katheryn sat at the table trembling, waiting anxiously to leave the manor. Tanya sat nearby, the smallest of smiles on her face as she remembered what had happened earlier. She had warned Josie not do towel dry her hair, but she hadn't listened. When she removed the towel from her head, the maid received a huge, dark bush. She frantically tried to tame the mess of hair that had made Tanya's head its home, using a wide variety of combs and brushes. After a long time, she gave up. She had Tanya dip her hair in water again, quickly pulling the back into a large, puffy bun and letting her bangs hang loose. Tanya's thoughts were interrupted as a large amount of servants poured into the dining room, each carrying a tray of scrumptious smelling food. One handsome servant stopped near Tanya, placing down a beautifully carved silver tray. He smiled and grabbed the knob, pulling the top off to reveal her delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. He then placed down a _very_ small glass, giving her a sad look. She narrowed her eyes at the glass, sighing as he poured her some juice. The servant bent down to her ear and whispered, "I'm Bawwy. Caw me if you need any hewp." She nodded happily in agreement. Barry straightened up, waiting patiently for the other servants to finish serving their new guests. After they finish, they each filed out of the room in a straight line. Tanya glanced down at her food uncertainly, but ate it anyway. It wasn't long at all before she finished. She picked up her cup and drank her juice, wiping the excess off her face with her wrist. "Don't drink too much, _little_ one. I made sure the servants gave you a small cup for that small stomach of yours," taunted Reaver, a devilish grin drawn onto his features. Tanya stood up in her chair abruptly, forcing it to fall onto the floor. "I've had just enough of you mocking me for my size! You're just as immature as a child! I refuse to take this rude treatment anymore!" screamed Tanya, her hands roughly clenching the edge of the table. Katheryn stared at Tanya with wide eyes. The taller girl stood and narrowed her eyes at Tanya, stalking closer to her slowly. "You are not to act like that to Mister Reaver. He was nice enough to take us in and give us healing potions. You apologize to him right now!" growled Katheryn. Nearby, Reaver watched with an amused expression, his arms crossed happily. "Who are you, his little obedient lady? You don't tell me what to do! We aren't even related!" replied Tanya, her dark skin redder than a tomato. "I'm trying to look out for you! If you spend your childhood acting like you are, how are you going to get along in life?" shouted Katheryn. Tanya yowled in anger and scratched Katheryn across the face. "Now you can be scarred just like me. Just like when I tried to listen to everyone and make everyone happy! It did nothing for me!" Tanya moved her bangs to reveal a large amount of scars and scratches. The largest one crossed her eye, and was visible whenever she blinked. "All it did was get me beat up!" Tanya stormed out of the room, running through the halls until she found her room. She ran to her bed and climbed onto it. Crawling up to the pillows, she collapsed and started crying. After a large bout of sniffling and wheezing, she sat up and began to sing to herself. "I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming... home." "That was byootifow." Tanya looked up to see Barry standing at her doorway, holding the rest of her breakfast. "That kind of thing doesn't usuawy happen at bweakfast. I figuwed you would want to finish," he said, calmly staring her straight in the eye. "I'm fine, and I'm done," she replied, staring down at her hands. She listened as he walked away, letting out a sad sigh. Tanya pushed herself up from the bed, walking back to the dining room. When she arrived, she was shocked to notice everyone had left, and that the table was clean of any food. She wandered through the halls until she stopped at a large, ornate door. _Must be Reaver's_ she thought. She knocked softly. Receiving no answer, she knocked again. She groaned in frustration, pushing the door open. Inside, she saw a huge, writhing lump under the covers. "M-mister Reaver?" She stuttered, already backing towards the door in astonishment and fear. The large crimson mass stopped moving, and Reaver's head poked from the side of it. "Oh, dearest Tiny," Tanya's lip twitched in anger. "Need something?" he asked, staring at her calmly. She stared at the lump, trying effortlessly to see around it. "Where's Katheryn?" "Oh, the normal sized one. She's in the infirmary, getting that horrible cut healed. Shame I ran out of healing potions," he replied. Before he could say anything else, a long, feminine groan was heard. Tanya rushed out of the room, searching for the infirmary. She tripped over a lump in the thick carpet on the way, quickly draining all her energy. "You know what, I'll just go to sleep," she said to herself. She went into the closest room and peeled off her puffy dress. Crawling onto the bed, she finally closed her eyes- at 12:00.


End file.
